442oons
To learn more about 442oons go to the 442oons Wiki. Dean Stobbart, better known online as 442oons, is an English YouTube animation parody channel set up in 2013. The channel focuses on animated association football parodies, such as Premier League, La Liga Bundesliga and Champions League matches. He now works with Bundesliga to make weekly videos on the channel. History The channels' creator, Dean Stobbart, originally a teacher from Norton, County Durham, had in the past been a part-time voice actor, along with being a professional actor starring in productions on the West End including Our House (musical) and also did some animation for his lessons. He said he saw a gap in the market that "no one had really done football cartoons before", so he used CrazyTalk (Animator software) to make his first animated video, a parody of Luis Suárez and former Arsenal manager Arsène Wengerin a cartoon parody of a scene from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Silence_of_the_Lambs_(film) The Silence of the Lambs]. The video currently has 2.312 million views and was followed up with another Suárez-themed video which has received more than fourteen million views. Since then he has worked with organisations such as TalkSport and SkySports on animations. His videos have also been featured on Metro and the Spanish Marca ''He said in an interview with ''Tubefilter '' that his next goal is to have two million subscribers (which he reached in July 2018).http://www.tubefilter.com/2017/02/16/youtube-millionaires-442oons/ Although Stobbart had originally created his videos by himself, he has now hired three animators, Sam Dunscombe, Mike Myler and James Williams. In July 2017, he created a new YouTube channel parodying the celebrity world called Celebri2oons. Since 30 May 2018, online Soccer Manager (OSM) became an official 442oons mobile game. League with 442oons teams and players was added in the Special Leagues section and it's named 442oons Suuuuuper League. There are total 14 teams in this league. Teams in this league are Bayern Munchausen, Mouchester Utd, DIY Army, Old Lady, Man Sheikhy, PSlotsofG, Bale Madrid, Chelsarri, Atlediego Madrid, Barcelionela, Leavethepool, DVD, Arsenal Fan TV FC and Managers FC. There are also 442oons characters which don't belong to any team and they are free agents. Since 24 April 2019, Dean had made a game called 442oons Football Runner. Subscriber Milestone *1 million subscribers: February 7, 2017 *2 million subscribers: July 14, 2018 Video View Milestones *100 Million Views: June 13, 2015. *200 Million Views: January 5, 2016. *300 Million Views: June 28, 2016. *400 Million Views: December 12, 2016. *500 Million Views: April 20, 2017. *600 Million Views: July 23, 2017. *700 Million Views: October 8, 2017. *800 Million Views: January 2, 2018. *900 Million Views: March 3, 2018. *1 Billion Views: May 3, 2018. *1.1 Billion Views: June 30, 2018. *1.2 Billion Views: August 21, 2018. *1.3 Billion Views: November 1, 2018. *1.4 Billion Views: February 3, 2019. *1.5 Billion Views: April 11, 2019. *1.6 Billion Views: June 5, 2019. *1.7 Billion Views: August 8, 2019. *1.8 Billion Views: October 5, 2019. *1.9 Billion Views: December 7, 2019. References es:442oons '''This page was created on February 27, 2019 by ITurkishmapping.' Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views